1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to bicycle tire organizations, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bicycle tire reflector organization utilizing a reflective compound or a flexible strip retractably mounted to the tire to effect reflection of the tire in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various reflective apparatuses are utilized in the prior art to provide safety and enhance visual observation of associated tires. Such organizations may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,663 to Trasch, et al. wherein a member is fixedly secured to spaced spokes of an associated tire, wherein the member includes a reflective organization mounted thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,185 to Lyons sets forth a reflector that is mounted rearwardly of an associated bicycle that is spun upon air being directed through the organization to provide rearward visibility and reflection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,328 to Drews sets forth fender trim which may be mounted to a vehicle to provide rearward deflection and enhance visibility thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 434,801 to Jiminez, et al. sets forth various reflective organizations mounted to various portions of a bicycle enhance visibility thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,630 to Kirk sets forth a reflective structure that may be retractably mounted to an associated bicycle in use.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved bicycle tire reflector organization as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction to provide enhanced visibility of an associated bicycle tire and vehicle and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.